Will of the Stars
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: "My name is-" "Princess Lucy Evelyn Quinn of the Royal House Fabray, Duchess of Northower Islands." Rachel finished for her. "Quinn." The Princess whispered, "It's just Quinn." Fabrays are Royalty, respected for their Dominance. Disgusted for having created a submissive daughter, they keep her locked away. What happens when she meets a certain Dominant servant, her soulmate? D/s
1. Chapter 1

**Another Faberry BDSM fic. I know, I should really stick to one story. But really I've loved this idea forever. It's based off a GKM prompt which you will see below and even if you don't like the idea of the prompt give it a shot because I've sort of morphed this into my own works... Smut to come, but first the nitty gritty details. Oh Princess Fabray, marry me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or this idea (the general idea...), and I wouldn't want to given the shittiness going on with it lately.**

_"The Fabrays have ruled their country with an iron hand for centuries, because the royal family has always been destined as _  
_Dominant. In the royal family Dominants must marry other Dominants for the sake of procreating, and they keep submissive consorts. But then came the Princess Quinn, and her family tries to keep her fate as submissive under wraps. They treat her with shame and disdain; she spends most of her time locked away in her wing of the castle, only brought out for official appearances. She sees the brutal way her family treats their own submissives, and more than once when her father loses his temper she's been subjected to the same. She knows her family thinks she's unfit to even live, and they're desperate to marry her off just to get her out of the way. They've tried numerous matchings, but none of them have been The One for Quinn. So she hides in her castle's library, and pretends to be just as harsh and brutal as her family._

_But then some new servants are brought into the castle, along with them one Rachel Berry. Ordinarily loud and bossy, a born Dominant, she nevertheless knows her station and stays quiet and respectful around Quinn. Quinn couldn't care less for the tiny brunette with the big nose, but then Rachel touches her. And she knows: Rachel is her Mistress. But soulmate or not, there's no way the daughter of a King will ever be the submissive of a servant."_

**Onwards!**

* * *

_I can feel you in my heart_  
_ Like the stag feels when he is reunited with his doe_  
_ Blissful_  
_ Like the feeling of fresh grass beneath my toes_  
_ You are my love_  
_ Oh the stars couldn't take me if they tried_  
_ Made for you and you for I_  
_ Because our hearts are bound together_  
_ With the strings of our yesteryear cries_

Just after dusk, a petite girl steps from her window and into an old stone pine tree to watch the stars. She climbs to the top and perches on one of the larger branches, letting her legs swing down and the small leaves tickle her bare feet. She inhales deeply, the fresh smell of autumn air swirling around her. This was her happy place. A place her parents do not and will not ever know about. It's a place where she felt safe, cradled in the branches of her oldest friend. She hadn't ever been like the other Royal children- her parents had kept her hidden away from others for fear of them finding out her secret. The only time she ever communicated with people her age was at Royal Banquets, and it was never more than a few words. Her parents kept her hidden from the others, even her relatives, afraid for their own reputation.

She hummed softly to herself as she swung her legs back and forth, looking up past the shadowy branches above her at the dark night sky. Bats fluttered about, illuminated by the moon's comforting glow. She could see down over the courtyard, lit by oil lanterns hung on tresses, the olive trees swaying in the wind and letting their fruit fall to the ground in a gentle rhythm. She could even see past the castle walls, which were no taller than thirteen feet at the peaks, down to the town square where villagers buzzed around in the bright streets and sang happily. She longed for a life like that- to be happy, carefree, loved. She had thought many times that she would give up all of her riches if it meant she could be herself. _Myself_, she thought with a small frown. A natural born submissive.

In their lands, in every single town, district, and country, there was a simple way of life. Like genders, there were two different spirits. The submissive spirit and the Dominant. And from the day a person was born, they showed signs of their spirit.

Legend has it that the Maker himself sculpted the perfect being, and when that being defied Him, He cast it into two and split their spirit in half. The spirit was lashed down the middle, and each piece fit together, as Dominant and submissive. And when—if—they found each other they became whole. That is only the legend however, some call it folklore because it doesn't exactly explain everything.

There are people who have both submissive and Dominant spirits, and people who show both genders. They are the exception to the legend. But it is mostly true, that every submissive is meant for a certain Dominant and every Dominant for submissive. Soul mates. Dominants, however, are the people who are generally looked up to and respected. They push their way to the top, and only the most Dominant people are respected. This is why all Royals are Dominant— for the most part. They kept the Royal Dominant bloodline pure for hundreds of years by pairing Dominants with each other for the simple purpose of reproduction. Once a child was born, the Dominants raised it with their submissives; their true loves. Every Royal has two sets of parents, for that reason exactly.

She has become very good at pretending to be Dominant. It's easy, she thinks, you just have to yell at people and raise your chin while walking. She has slipped before, referring to her aunt as 'Madame'. Luckily it was considered a simple sign of respect to her elder, and went unnoticed by most. However both her father and his soul mate punished her fiercely when the banquet was finished. She never understood the logic behind the Royal submissives. A Royal submissive is just as it sounds, a submissive who is Royal. She doesn't count as one, because she is a Royal by blood. She is a Fabray. Anyone who isn't a Fabray (the Demi-Royals; ones who have soul mates that are Fabrays) can most certainly be submissive, but all because of a name she's been sentenced to a life of hiding.

She looks down when she hears loud laughter, and quickly pulls her legs up to hide behind the leaves. Her brother and his submissive are walking around the courtyard. They shouldn't be out at this time, but even if she wanted to tell her mother, she would probably just get a smack. She doesn't like her brother, Jesse. He's all too much like her father, cold and miserable to everyone but his submissive. Jesse taunts her constantly about being submissive, and has even made her kneel for him and his submissive. She doesn't hate him, but she doesn't like him either. Her favourite is Cassandra, her eldest sibling. Cassandra knows that she is a submissive, and she's the only one that accepts it. She doesn't tease her or take advantage of her secret.

She watches as her brother and his submissive, Noah, kiss and touch each other. She wants to grimace, she really does, but she can't help but yearn for a relationship like that. She watches Jesse's hand slip into Noah's pants, and despite her efforts the grimace comes naturally. _Don't you defile my sanctuary Jesse, go away_, she thinks. And like magic, as if the Maker has heard her, a group of foot guards enter the courtyard. Jesse and Noah immediately run off before they're seen, holding hands and smiling.

Behind the foot guards come in several new servants, men and women. She watches as they walk by, all wearing old tattered clothing. She sees several women, all staring at the ground. There is one woman who is holding her head high and strutting at the front of the crowd. She twists her lips as she watches the woman. She has a head of long dark hair, her bangs cut just so above her dark eyes, and she's not wearing normal servant clothes because she can't see one rip in her dress.

"Berry!" the foot guard growls as he walks up to the woman, grabbing a handful of her hair. She watches with wide eyes. The guards aren't supposed to touch any of the servants. He shoves the woman down onto her knees. "Not likin' your damn attitude." He growls through his yellowed teeth.

She sees the woman say something, and the guard snarls again before drawing a wooden baton from his pocket. She panicks, looking into her room for any sort of weapon. _Weapon? You're a princess,_ she thinks, and looks down at her hands. She has a piece of bark that she's been fiddling with this whole time. She doesn't stop to think before she flings it across the courtyard. It lands close to them, but she missed her target of his face. The guard looks around after hearing the sound.

"Ay?" he calls out, staring into the darker parts of the castle.

She tucks her knees into her chest, holding her hand over her mouth. All she needs is for her father to find out she's been harassing the guards. To her pleasure, the guard nervously puts the baton back in its sheath and pulls the woman up. Quinn leans out further, trying to get a better look at the mysterious brunette.

The group keeps on walking, and she watches intently from her perch in the tree as the woman leans down to pick up the piece of bark that had been thrown. She looks forward at the trees, meeting the princess's eyes for a split second before the blonde disappeared back behind the branches.

She covers her mouth again, waiting until she's sure the group is gone before popping back up again. She lets out a soft giggle, one she hadn't realized she was holding back, and she swings her legs again. Tilting her head back, she looks up at the bright Harvest moon.

"Oh you would have done the same thing." She giggles absentmindedly, reaching up to cover the moon's light with her palm. Somehow it still pours through her fingers and reflects off of her golden locks. She hums happily, wiggling her toes in the crisp breeze. She starts to quietly sing an old folk song, one her Grandmother had sung to her whenever she was ill.

Her Grandmother was the only person she loved more than her big sister. Her Grandmother loved her when her mother didn't. She had fond memories of her Grandmother cradling her and singing to her when she was sad. Her Gran is the one who taught her to sing, and taught her the songs that she still had written down in a diary tucked under her mattress. She had passed away only a few years ago, and was buried in the Royal cemetery next to her husband.

"Quinn!"

She nearly falls, hearing the unexpected harsh whisper. She turns to see Cassandra leaning out her window, smiling from ear to ear.

"I got you something." Cassandra whispers, "Come in." She says urgently. Quinn smiles and climbs down a few branches before hopping into her room. She lands with a soft thud and smiles when she sees Cassandra's soul mate Brody. He was the big brother she had always wanted.

"I'm so happy that you're back." Quinn hugs him, and then her big sister.

"I am too, darling. You have to be more careful, though." Cassandra scolds as she strokes Quinn's hair behind her ears, "If father came in... I don't even want to think about it. No more sneaking out." She says sternly, the fear evident in her hazel eyes. Since the day her sister was born, Cassandra had been like a mother to her. Even when Quinn was only a toddler and fell in the dirt, eight year old Cassandra would be right behind her dusting her off and soothing her.

"I know." Quinn swallows nervously before continuing with a small smile, "I really did miss you. Mother hasn't let me out at all this week... whenever you're gone she purposely locks me in the castle." She says sadly, adding hopefully, "Maybe if you and Brody," she looks over at the tall dark-haired man, "I mean, when you leave, I could hide in your carriage." She adds with a quiet laugh, even though it's much more sad than happy.

"You know I would." Cassandra says quietly, side-eyeing her soul mate, "But that's not for a while. The wedding hasn't even been planned." She adds softly, looking back to Quinn. "Enough. I'm home now, we're meant to be happy. I got you something, I really think you'll love it." She reaches down to Quinn's bed and picks up a small bulge of cloth. She extends it, smiling excitedly.

Quinn can't help but smile at her sister, taking the gift and carefully peeling back layers of cotton cloth. In the middle of it all is a golden hair piece. She has to turn it over to see more than just the prongs on the back. Her breath is taken away by the piece of jewellery. It's no bigger than the palm of her hand and it's in the shape of a flower with amber crystals planted on the petals and leaves that curl off of its golden stem.

Cassandra smiles as she watched her little sister run her fingers over the rough edges of the crystals and gold metal work. She had seen it in a dress shop and was immediately reminded of her little blonde back home.

"It's beautiful." Quinn says softly, looking up at her sister with a wide smile on her pale pink lips.

"I thought you could wear it to the Banquet." Cassandra says softly, reaching out to cup Quinn's hands around the golden hair piece.

Quinn's face falls, "The Banquet... I had forgotten." She says uncomfortably.

"I'll be right there with you. It won't be like last time, I promise you." Cassandra says. Brody nods as he walks forward, planting a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"I'll protect you." He adds, which makes Cassandra's eyes sparkle.

Quinn smiles warmly, "I know just what dress to wear, too. My pink one with the champagne stitching. The one that Gran bought me." She says finally.

"That's my girl." Cassandra chuckles as she and Brody both envelope Quinn in a loving embrace. "I can't stay for long, Brody's going to meet with father about the wedding, and I have to go down shortly after. Until then, let me tell you about what I saw this trip. You would never believe the circus people we saw in Dawnsbae, they are so incredibly talented."

* * *

The week went on without too much confrontation. Quinn spent her days sitting in her room working on her paintings, and the nights in the stone pine. She only ever left her room to eat, which was becoming a rare excursion after her father had given her a quick hit to her thighs for no reason. She was afraid to walk down the halls of her own castle. Cassandra visited when she could, which was also very rare considering she was so busy with wedding information. At night they would cuddle in Quinn's bed and Quinn would laugh as Cassandra drawled on about how ignorant it was to have thousands of flowers cut from the Royal gardens only to have them wither away days after the wedding.

Quinn smiled as she thought about her sister whining playfully about all of the wedding things, and she stared down at the blank canvas underneath her. She could see her future painting underneath her- Cassandra and Brody in their beautifully tailored outfits, standing atop the podium with wine in hand and townspeople cheering around them. Quinn reached over to her drawer and pulled out a simple horsehair brush, and four pots of dye. Black, red, blue, and yellow. The black was made from charcoal and oil, the red from the powder of ripened beets, the blue from the leaves of true indigo plants, and the yellow from either fermented onion skins or citrus peels. Quinn could easily keep up the expensive hobby, giving that her family rose to Royalty status by having the biggest market of spice and dye trade in the whole Country. There were rooms full of the dyes all through the castle- you just have to know where to look.

Quinn opened the small pots and pulled out a small porcelain tea plate for mixing the colours. She took out red and yellow, mixing them into a warm orange, and added a small dot of blue to bring it to a warm sienna. She started to paint the outlines and after a while, she found herself lost in her work. When she was interrupted, she found herself staring down at her finished painting with a smile on her face.

There was a knock at her door and she looked over to see a servant standing with a new set of sheets. Quinn stiffened, seeing the brunette servant she had 'saved' from a beating only days prior.

"Don't just stare, come in." Quinn reverted to her 'Dominant' self, looking back down at her painting. The brunette went about her routine, changing the sheets on the princess's bed and fluffing her pillows.

Quinn snuck a glance towards the brunette, intrigued at seeing her so closely. She didn't look like she was from the area- she had olive skin that clearly wasn't just from labour in the sun. Her nose was bigger than average, but not unattractively so, and slightly curved instead of straight. She had a very unique beauty, one that Quinn admired. _Berry_, she remembered the guard yelling.

Quinn turned back to her painting and stared at it, even though she wanted to turn and stare at the new servant. Finally she let her curiousity get the best of her and she turned in her chair.

"I've never seen you before." Quinn said.

The servant nodded, not looking up from the bed as she smoothed out the newly washed sheets.

Quinn cleared her throat nervously, "I'm speaking with you." She said loudly. She recoiled slightly, hating to hear herself sounding so very harsh.

The brunette finally looked up, "Princess?" she questioned respectfully.

Quinn furrowed her golden brows, "Am I being a bother?" she mumbled.

"No, of course not. Would you like anything?" The servant-woman asked.

"What is your name?" Quinn asked, sitting up tall and squaring her shoulders.

The servant eyed her carefully, looking down at the Princess's colourfully stained hands. "My name is Rachel." She said, looking back up to Quinn's glimmering hazel eyes. She saw the Princess smile.

"My name is—"

"Princess Lucy Evelyn Quinn Fabray, Duchess of the Northower Islands." Rachel finished for her, and Quinn frowned. It was something she would never get used to.

"Quinn." The Princess whispered, "It's just Quinn." She repeated.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but continued to clean the room. "I'd be sent to the streets if I said that out loud." She said amusedly, taking out a cloth and wiping the dust off of the stone window sill. She stared out at the tree and suddenly turned back around. She took out a small piece of bark from her apron pocket and held it out, an amused smile on her face, "I do believe that this is yours."

Quinn had to fight back the urge to smile. Nobody could know about that. She wasn't supposed to be up that late, let alone perched in a tree throwing bark at the guards. "I don't know what you speak of." She said simply, but she could see that she wasn't being believed, "My older brother likes to destroy trees, you might have better luck with him." Quinn said as she shrugged, looking back to her painting.

"Yes Princess." The brunette said softly, "Would you like a bedwarmer for tonight? It's getting quite cold out."

"Yes, thank you." Quinn murmured, screwing the lids back onto her pots of dye.

"You're very talented." Rachel commented as she gathered the dirty sheets in her arms. Quinn looked over, not able to help but smile at the praise.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Very much. It looks just like the Princess and soon-to-be Prince." Rachel commented, looking past the blonde's shoulder at her breathtaking painting.

Quinn felt a warm feeling flutter through her belly. She wished more people would give her praise and compliments, they were very rarely heard. Before she could say anything else, the servant walked out after a simple: "Good day, Princess.".

Quinn walked over to her bed and lay down on the newly made sheets, inhaling the unforgettable smell of fresh wind-dried linen. She turned over so she faced the wall and brought her hands up, staring at the dye on her fingers. She would have to try washing it off before the Banquet.

* * *

Quinn woke to a loud bang on her door. She turned and sat up, her eyes still dazed over from sleep. She saw her father wearing his red velvet and gold robe and his golden-shouldered fur cape draped over his left shoulder.

"_What _are you doing?" he yelled.

"I... the banquet isn't for hours yet, I—"

"It's already started, you stupid little girl!" he yelled, grabbing Quinn by her wrist. Quinn's eyes widened as he turned her around and ripped off her dress, pulling it down her small figure.

"Daddy stop!" Quinn cried out, clutching at the fabric around her. He tossed her against the wall, storming over to her closet and grabbing out a red ball gown. "I can do it, I'm sorry, I'll only be a minute." Quinn cried.

"Quit your babbling!" he yelled, "We've hundreds of guests, suitors for _you_ so we can get rid of your disgrace from this family, and you decide to sleep through it! What kind of idiot are you?" he grabbed her and roughly pulled the rest of her dress off of her body. She covered her naked self as best she could before he pulled the dress over her, _the wrong way to put on a ball gown_, and started to lace up the corset back. He pulled so tightly on the corset she thought she would faint, but she managed to catch her breath once he finished lacing it.

"Annabelle, get in here!" Russell yelled to his servant. The older redhead ran in. "Fix her hair for the banquet." He snapped. She immediately walked over and picked up Quinn's brush and a few pins, walking over to her and brushing her hair. "You're an embarrassment." He muttered as he glared at her.

She choked back her tears, "I'm sorry." She cried.

"I don't want your apology, it means nothing to me. Now I have to go to the banquet where _my_ guests are waiting. I will come out to get you and escort you in, and you will apologize for your absence. I don't want to see any tears, and if I do then I will see to it that you have a reason to cry. Understood?" He yelled. Quinn nodded through her sniffles and he angrily snarled before turning and stalking out, slamming the door behind him.

Quinn let the tears fall as soon as he left, crying into the room. "Now, now, darling." Annabelle rubbed Quinn's arm, "Don't cry. You're much too pretty for that." She smiled as she turned Quinn around, stroking her thumbs over her wet cheeks.

"Th-thank-you Annabelle." Quinn stuttered, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes.

"You are, my darling. Don't rub at your eyes, it will only irritate them. Now how about we get your hair done and get you to the banquet?" she asked tenderly. Quinn nodded, taking a deep breath.

Annabelle sat Quinn down at her vanity and started to braid her hair. She pinned it up and secured it with a small golden flower. She took some powder from her pocket and dusted it over Quinn's nose and eyes. She put a pale pink balm on Quinn's lips and a golden shimmer on her eyes. Lastly she gave Quinn's pale cheeks some rosy colour and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just like your mother." She whispered.

Quinn didn't register the comment, she only held up her blue and red stained fingers.

"Oh dear..." Annabelle sighed, "Let's go find you some gloves. Hurry now." She said. Quinn stepped into a small pair of flat red shoes from her closet and followed her mother's lady-in-waiting.

They finally got a pair of champagne coloured gloves with red accents from the seamstress and then rushed down to the Ball Room. Quinn waited for her father, and after about ten minutes he walked out. He said nothing, only took her by the forearm and locked it in his, and then escorted her into the ballroom.

She heard many whispers of her name, Princess Lucy, and then silence fell upon the room at the sight of their King. He walked her up to the head table, where she saw Cassandra and Brody staring at her worriedly. Jesse had a smug smile on his lips that Quinn felt like personally tearing off and feeding to the dungeon rats. Noah was sitting beside him, and he gave Quinn an honest smile before looking back at Jesse and continuing their conversation.

Russell sat Quinn down in her seat beside Jesse, and she tried not to say anything as she felt him jab his knuckles into her thigh. She would have scowled at him if she wasn't being watched by hundreds of Noblemen/women, Knights, Dukes, and Duchesses.

The entire dinner went slowly. She tried to focus on bits of Cassandra's conversation with Brody and their parents, but she found herself only getting upset at how loving her mother was toward Cassandra. Her mother was saying things like, "Oh my darling girl, I just love you" and "I'm so very proud of you, Cassandra". It made Quinn want to bury her head in her hands and cry, but she refused to be so childish.

When dinner finished, her father took her out and introduced her to several families. The men and women all reached out and touched Quinn's hand, but there was absolutely no connection. She would surely feel it, Cassandra had said. The feeling of finding your soul mate is one of the best, apparently. Quinn could see her father starting to get irritated. She apologized to him several times throughout the banquet, but she was regularly ignored.

She saw a few of her cousins, but they all seemed to turn their nose up at her. She had always been kept away from them, leading them to believe she was either diseased or a witch.

Quinn stayed hidden for the remainder of the Banquet for fear of coming across Russell, or for that matter his soul mate David. He was just as strict with her as Russell, if not more. She thought that because he had both Dominant and submissive parts to him that he felt the need to showcase his Dominance to her. Her mother's soul mate James was nothing like that. He tended to simply ignore her and pay more attention to Jesse and Noah. Either way, Quinn wanted to avoid them all.

She ended up having a long conversation about equestrian art with one of her great aunts, a conversation which she couldn't manage to break. It lasted almost three hours, mixed with stories of her Great Aunt's days horseback riding.

"Lucy!" Quinn turned away from her Great Aunt and saw her big sister walking down the hallway toward her. She turned back and apologized to her Aunt, who was still staring absent-mindedly at the tapestries, before walking towards Cassandra. The tall blonde took Quinn into a tight embrace, leaning down, "Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"No." Quinn murmured, "I think he's going to punish me, I'm scared. I really didn't mean to sleep in." She apologized sadly.

"I know, I know." Cassandra stroked a loose golden lock behind Quinn's ear, "He and David are looking for you. I was hoping I'd find you first." She said. Quinn looked up, her hazel eyes widening with fear.

"Cassy I'm scared. David said the next time I get in trouble with dad he's going to whip me—"

"I'll talk to them, but it's only going to make it worse if you stay hidden. Come with me, little love." Cassandra said, holding Quinn's gloved hand tightly.

Quinn swallowed nervously as she followed Cassandra in the opposite way of the Banquet Hall, towards the courtyard. As they walked outside, Quinn held onto her sister with a stronger grip. David and her father were sharing a pipe, smoking it and talking quietly.

"Daddy she was with Aunt Elma." Cassandra said.

"Old bat." Russell muttered as he inhaled deeply from the pipe and handed it back to David. He blew it up into the air, "Cassandra, leave us." He said.

Cassandra hesitated. "No." She said, quickly covering for herself, "It's my night to celebrate my engagement with Brody and I want you both there to celebrate with me. And Lucy, I want my family with me. Please, I've already punished her." She pleaded.

"Punished her how?" David asked.

"I gave her a few swats." Cassandra lied, very convincingly so.

Russell seemed amused, nodding, "She doesn't look very upset." He commented.

"Daddy please. I want you two to come celebrate with me. We haven't even opened the bottle of champagne." Cassandra smiled.

"Russell." David said, looking at his partner. He and Russell shared a look, and Cassandra silently cursed to herself.

"David will punish her." Russell said finally, "And we'll go celebrate." He said.

Quinn gripped Cassandra tightly, her knuckles white and palm sweaty. She let out a small breath, wanting to curl up against her sister and hide from David's piercing stare. Instead she stared at the ground and tried to keep her breathing even.

"Cassandra, now. I won't take parenting advice from you. Maybe once you have your own." Russell said, "Now either we go together, or you can go back on your own and David and I will both punish your sister." He warned.

"Daddy." Cassandra begged, "Please she's already been punished. She hasn't gone one week without a punishment from you or David. You never did that to me." She said.

"Because you aren't what _she_ is." Russell whispered angrily, "That's enough Cassandra!" he yelled as she opened her mouth to argue.

Cassandra gritted her teeth, "If you want to whip her then you may as well whip me." She snarled.

"That is enough!" Russell screamed, grabbing Cassandra by her wrist and backhanding her hard across her cheek. Cassandra stumbled backwards.

Quinn threw herself in front of her big sister, "It's my fault, daddy. Please, I asked her to lie for me! Don't hurt her, this is her special night." She pleaded.

"Let's go." David grabbed Quinn by her wrist and pulled her into the castle. He brought her up to her room, pulling her roughly. "Dress off!" he yelled. Quinn fumbled to untie her corset and loosen it. David pulled it off of her and threw her naked body onto her bed. "Don't move if you know what's good for you." He snarled as he unclasped his belt and pulled it off, folding it in half and giving it a loud snap.

Quinn flinched at the sound and held her breath.

* * *

There was a knock at her door a few hours after David left. Quinn reached out and pulled her sheets over her bruised body, trying not to move around and disturb her sore back and bottom.

"Princess Lucy? I have your bed warmer."

Quinn rubbed away her dried tears. "Thank you." She whispered numbly. The servant stepped in and slid the bed warmer under the sheets at the bottom of the bed.

"You must be cold, you only have sheets." Rachel reached under the bed and unfolded a wool blanket.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, "Please, I can't, it'll hurt." She begged.

She heard the servant's movements stop. "Did somebody hurt you?" she asked.

"Leave. Now." Quinn said.

"Yes Princess." Rachel put the blanket at the bottom of the bed, "If you get cold you can just pull the blanket up. Sleep tight." She said before walking out, turning to look back at the Princess before shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed/favourited this story. It was really great to hear your thoughts on this particular story idea (which is mostly from the kink meme so y'know props to the OP). Just a little hint, the "lyrics" at the beginning of chapters aren't actually lyrics, they're my own poetry, so they ****are ****legitimately written for the sole purpose of giving you a bit of a glimpse into the events of the chapter.**

**I know a few of you were confused about a few things, but I'm pretty sure this chapter clears most of it up. If not, see the end author's note. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Your touch is my static charge_  
_ Illuminating my soul that was once so dark_

She woke up to her covers being lifted carefully, a warm body pressing against hers. She let out a quiet whimper and snuggled closer into the warmth. She would recognize the smell of her sister anywhere. It was sweet like fresh flowers and comforting like her Grandmother's perfume. Cassandra pressed a kiss to each of her sister's eyelids and held her tightly to her chest.

Quinn opened her eyes, staring forward at the familiar face in front of her. She immediately reached up, touching Cassandra's lightly bruised cheek. "I'm sorry." Quinn apologized uncomfortably.

Cassandra scoffed quietly, "Don't you apologize for that. If anyone's to apologize it should be me to you. I tried to come see you last night but Brody wouldn't let me leave our room."

Quinn swallowed thickly, "Is he angry?" she asked.

"Upset, but it's out of his hands. That's the price to pay when you have a King for a father." Cassandra whispered, staring back into sad hazel eyes, "It'll be okay, you know." She added before yawning and rubbing her eyes. Quinn guessed she came straight out of bed. "You'll find an amazing soul mate, and you won't ever have to put up with David or father again."

Quinn's eyes welled with tears and she buried her face in the crook of her sister's neck, "I wish I was normal." She cried.

"Oh, Quinn..." Cassandra whispered, rubbing at Quinn's arm in hopes of providing comfort.

"What if I never find my soul mate?" Quinn cried.

"Don't cry. I promise you that you'll find your soul mate. Fate works in strange ways but I swear that everything happens for a reason." Cassandra kissed into Quinn's unruly blonde hair, clutching her with more force. "Don't cry." She repeated.

Quinn spent minutes sobbing uncontrollably, gripping Cassandra's nightgown in her fists. When she started to quiet down, silent cries coming from her mouth, Cassandra started to softly sing.

_"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains..."_

Quinn relaxed against her sister, blinking slowly and taking a breath deep enough to fill her chest. If anything soothed her, it was singing.

_"We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains..."_

Her very first memory was being wrapped in a warm blanket on her Gran's lap, listening to this exact song flowing from her lips.

_"Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains..."_

Cassandra stroked away the tears from Quinn's soft cheeks, giving her a comforting smile. She leaned forward and kissed Quinn's forehead. "No more crying?" She whispered.

Quinn nodded, "No more crying." She repeated back to her big sister, holding onto her hand. As Cassandra rubbed Quinn's lower back, she noticed her flinch.

"I'll see to it that you have a bath filled, it'll do you good to have a long soak."

* * *

Quinn fell in and out of slumber for quite a while that morning, and was only awoken once the sun was already hanging amidst the clouds. She heard her door open, and Annabelle's familiar voice.

"Up you get, Princess. You can't sleep away the whole day." Annabelle said, her voice soothing and smooth. Quinn painfully turned over, holding her sheets around her. She blinked a few times, seeing Rachel standing just behind Annabelle. "She's in training to be a lady-in-waiting." The redhead explained when she saw Quinn's hesitant stare.

Rachel looked up and met Quinn's hazel eyes. "I can leave."

"No you will not." Annabelle commanded sharply at Rachel, who only raised her eyebrows in response. "Princess, your mother would like to see you. It's very important." Annabelle continued.

"Leave me alone." Quinn said sharply.

"I was ordered not to, Princess. I serve your mother, and subsequently your father, but not you." Annabelle reminded her. Quinn gritted her teeth together. "Rachel is here to do your hair and help you into your dress. Your mother will be waiting for tea with you in the garden." She said, giving Rachel a pat on the back before turning and walking out.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other for a moment, the air hanging in thick clouds around them.

"Turn around." Quinn mumbled. Rachel did as instructed, hearing the quiet whimper as Quinn painfully stood up from her bed.

Rachel smoothed out her dress, clasping her hands together in front of her. She bit her lip, listening to the small pained noises the Princess let out as she struggled into one of her dresses. Rachel wanted nothing more than to turn around and comfort her, but she assumed she would be out of a job (if not worse) for that.

"Okay." Quinn announced softly.

Rachel took the small word as permission to turn around. Upon seeing the blonde standing with her back to her, struggling to hold up her dress, Rachel moved forward and started to tighten the corset. As she got closer to the bottom she noticed the Princess wince.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel frowned.

"Just finish your job!" Quinn spat out, her hands now tangled in her unruly blonde locks.

Rachel pulled at the ribbon with a bit more force, annoyed at being talked down to for the umpteenth time that morning. Quinn yelped in pain and Rachel immediately recoiled, "Princess-"

"Just finish it!" Quinn cried out.

Rachel bit her lip and continued, gentle this time, pulling the ribbons tight and tying a bow at the bottom. "All done." She murmured, reaching up to pat Quinn's shoulder. Before she could, the Princess walked over to her closet and took out a pair of flat shoes. She slid them onto her feet before walking over to her vanity and starting to brush out her hair.

"Do you need help with your hair, Princess?" Rachel questioned softly, looking in the mirror at the Princess' soft, distant hazel eyes.

"I told you it's just Quinn." The blonde mumbled as she twisted her bangs back and pinned them into place.

"I can't call you that if I want to keep my head." Rachel teased, a small smile pulling at her lips as she made eye contact with the blonde through her mirror.

"I suppose." Quinn whispered, the edges of her lips twitching up for a brief moment. "I just hate being called Princess. I'm not like the other Royals." She frowned, pulling her hair over her left shoulder to braid it.

"You say that as if it's a thing to be ashamed of." Rachel said, trying to pick up somewhat of a conversation. Quinn looked up into her mirror at Rachel's dark eyes and smiled sadly.

"You don't think it is?"

"I think being different is beautiful." Rachel said, a smile tugging at her full lips.

"I'm glad you think so. You may just be the only one." Quinn sighed softly, tying a small ribbon at the bottom of her braid. "Do I look all right?" she asked, turning around to face Rachel and smoothing out the front of her gown.

Rachel's eyes trailed up the expensive gown and landed on the porcelain-like features of the Princess' face. Her features were so perfectly sculpted it was like the Maker himself sat down and spent days carving at her until she was truly the most breathtaking human in all of the lands. "Yes... yes, you look beautiful." Rachel said genuinely.

Quinn couldn't help but blush at the compliment, bowing her head slightly in gratitude. She quickly caught herself, eyes wide, and continued nodding her head like she'd gone mad. Rachel raised her eyebrow as she stared in amusement.

"W-Well, I must go. You were wonderful, thank you for your help. I'll see to it that Annabelle hears how good you've been." Quinn said quickly, walking past the brunette.

She silently cursed under her breath as she walked towards the main section of the castle. "How stupid can you be? Bowing your head like a true submissive? Just wonderful, Quinn, absolutely wonderful." She muttered, wringing her hands together. She stared down at the stone floor as she walked.

She walked right into someone as her thoughts drifted, and she looked up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry..." she immediately bit her tongue, realizing she was supposed to be a Dominant and _Dominants never apologize._ She came face to face with David, who sneered down at her.

"Your mother is waiting for you." He said.

"I-I know." Quinn swallowed, "I'm just going to see her."

"Good. Be on your way." David said as he continued past her, looking down at a scroll in his hands.

Quinn let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She finally made it out to the Royal Gardens and saw her mother sitting at one of the tea tables with James across from her, smiling at her. Quinn walked over, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?" she questioned softly.

"Yes." Judy patted James' hand before he stood up and walked back towards the castle. "Sit down, Lucy." She nodded at the chair across from her.

Quinn inwardly cringed at the thought, but forced herself to sit down without making a show of the searing pain in her backside. She watched as her mother picked up the teapot and poured herself a cup before looking up.

"Tea?"

"Please." Quinn said softly, still curious as to why she was having tea with her mother. She hadn't ever, ever, been invited out to the Gardens for tea. There had to be a very serious reason behind it. Her mother poured the tea into the china cup and set the pot down.

"As you know, your sister is marrying Brody very soon." Judy said, pouring a small amount of cream into her cup and gently stirring it around. Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but her mother continued. "And that means that she will be assigned a Dominant to have children with shortly after. Just as your father and I were assigned to each other." She explained, her tone somewhat bored.

Quinn nodded, spooning a sugar cube into her tea and very carefully stirring it in. She didn't want to make too much noise- anything could set her mother off.

"Now because you are _different_ than your siblings, your father and I have come up with a very reasonable plan for you." Judy said, looking up at her youngest child. Quinn tried to mask her worry, but she was sure that her mother could see the terror in her eyes. "As you know, the country can never know about your... _defect_. If we were to allow you to find your soul mate, the entire country would know. So we have all decided, together, that you will marry another submissive."

Quinn stayed silent, "You... want me to marry a submissive?" she asked.

"Not want, Lucy. It will happen. And unlike Cassandra, you will not be assigned a Dominant to have children with. When the time comes, after you've married the submissive we choose, you will announce that you cannot bear children. This way, your defect will never be passed on." Judy sipped her tea, her green eyes fixated on the small blonde across from her.

Quinn stared at her cup of tea, her heart beating stronger and faster. "What about my soul mate?" she asked.

"You won't have one."

"But I _do_ have one. They're out there somewhere, mother, please." Quinn begged, tears threatening to spill from her wide eyes.

Judy simply sighed, "I don't have time for your childishness, if you would like to speak with me then we will do it as adults."

"What... what if you never found James? What if his parents did this to him, and you were left without your submissive?" Quinn asked, trying desperately to find anything that would make her mother reconsider. She had absolutely no doubt her father was the mind behind this evil, twisted plan to absolutely sabotage the rest of her life.

Judy paused, pondering the thought, "If James was a Royal, by blood, I would be ashamed of him. Much like your..." she gritted her teeth together before whispering "Dominant, would be of you. Consider this a favour, Lucy."

Quinn blinked and felt tears hit her cheeks. She had so many emotions running through her body, she finally built up as much courage she had and stood up, throwing her napkin down. "If anything you should be ashamed of yourself, _you _are the one that made me like this!" she yelled, turning and walking back towards the castle.

"And I should have stopped after your brother." Judy whispered, picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

* * *

It was late afternoon and she was perched in the stone pine outside her window, her head resting against the hard bark. She could barely think straight, she wanted to cry and scream all at once. How could they keep her from finding her soul mate? She wouldn't even wish that on the cruelest of cruel.

Quinn shifted, sniffing back tears as her back throbbed with dull pain. She didn't care what it took but she would find her soul mate, no matter what her parents did to prevent it. If needs be, she would run away and cut all of her hair off to look like a boy (that way no one would notice her, she assumed). Her heart ached as she thought about spending her entire life alone. All she had ever wanted was to have someone that loved her, truly, more than anyone else, and she had yet to feel that special bond.

"Quinn!" Cassandra leaned out the castle window, looking up into the branches of the tree.

Quinn looked over, rubbing at her red and swollen eyes. "Go away." she said softly.

"No!" Cassandra whispered, "Please, Quinn. Russell is looking for you, he thinks you're hiding from him. Quickly come in, I'll cover for you." She said, holding out her hand. Quinn reluctantly climbed down and hopped into the window. Cassandra nodded and just as Quinn was smoothing out her silken gown, Russell stormed in.

"Where were you?" He snarled. Quinn shook visibly at his very relevant anger.

"With me, father." Cassandra said, "I was just telling her about the Banquet for James and Noah in a few days. I said maybe she'll find a submissive and change her mind." She added. Quinn knew Cassandra's  
method. If she said something to defend her younger sister, Russell would suspect Quinn had put her up to it and would only punish Quinn with more force.

Quinn stood somewhat behind her big sister, looking at her father with worried eyes. He snarled at Cassandra.

"Don't you lie to me, girl. David just saw you walking in here." Russell seethed, pointing a finger at his eldest daughter.

Cassandra stayed silent. Russell pointed at the door, staring angrily at Cassandra. Quinn gripped Cassandra's arm, "Please." She whispered worriedly.

Cassandra swallowed, "Daddy please don't hurt her." She begged.

"Out!" He yelled, grabbing Cassandra's forearm and throwing her towards the door. Brody came in and saw the scene in front of him. Cassandra got up and tried to run forward, but Brody grabbed her and whispered something to her as he pulled her out.

Quinn whimpered as Russell approached her, pulling off his belt. She backed into the corner of her room, her heart pounding.

"Not only did you embarrass your mother, but you had the nerve to hide from me all afternoon! How dare you!" He yelled.

Quinn started to cry, holding herself tightly. "Please don't. I'm sorry." She said, falling to her knees and begging. "Please daddy, please don't!" She cried.

"You don't have a damn choice about who you marry, it's my reputation on the line and I will not have it ruined by your disgusting defect!"

Russell raised his belt and brought it down, the edge of the leather snapping against Quinn's cheek and slicing it open. She yelped in pain, covering her face with her small trembling hands. He raised it again, about to start beating Quinn, when the door opened. Quinn looked up through her hands to see Rachel standing in the doorway, looking at the Royals in front of her. She hadn't ever been so happy to see the familiar brunette. Russell swallowed, looking at the maid before turning back to Quinn.

"Never again." He said slowly, jabbing his finger towards her. He took a deep breath, pulling on his belt and leaving the room.

Rachel stayed still, watching as Quinn fell back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest and trying not to openly sob. Rachel put down the sheets on the end of Quinn's bed and walked forward, entirely concerned for the Princess.

"Leave me alone." Quinn said through gritted teeth, tears falling on her cheeks as her entire body shook. As much as she had intended it to sound threatening, it sounded much more innocent and helpless.

"Nonsense. Let me help you." Rachel extended her hand, only to have it slapped away by Quinn.

"Don't you know who I am?" Quinn yelled through tears, choking back a sob.

Rachel paused, "I know you're afraid, and I know that you're bleeding. So please, let me help you." She said softly.

"N-No." Quinn cried, covering her face again. "Please leave."

"I'm not leaving you, Quinn." Rachel whispered, using the name that felt so strange to her. Quinn briefly lifted her head, still crying. "Come here. It's okay, little love." Rachel whispered soothingly, reaching out and taking Quinn's hand in both of hers.

The touch was electrifying, sending a jolt through both of their bodies. Quinn wanted to pull her hand away, but suddenly all of the pain in her body stopped. It was as if the entire world had frozen and they were left alone, staring into each others' eyes. Quinn's heart slowed from its fast pace to a gentle throb as she closed her eyes.

She saw a memory of a little brunette sitting on her mother's deathbed, sobbing and gripping at her tightly. 'Rachel' she heard the woman say, reaching out to stroke her hair. The next vision was of the same little girl, with short legs and a big nose. She was in her father's arms, watching him intently as he smiled down at her. He was saying calming things to her, explaining all about being a Dominant and how she would grow up to be someone amazing.

When she opened her eyes, she met Rachel's in an equally stunned stare. How were they, a Princess and a servant, soul mates? How? That was almost impossible. Maids were supposed to be submissive, Quinn had thought. Suddenly she heard Rachel's voice and it sounded a thousand times softer and more soothing.

"I thought all Royals were Dominant... so I guess we were both wrong." She whispered, as if hearing Quinn's train of thought. Quinn swallowed, her tears suddenly dry. "Don't be afraid." Rachel reached up and stroked at Quinn's cheek, her touch careful and sweet. Quinn felt like melting into Rachel's arms and crying out of relief.

She swallowed thickly, "I..." she searched for any other words, but she couldn't seem to find any.

"I know. I feel the same." Rachel smiled, biting her lip nervously.

Suddenly their ambiance was ruined with a loud exclamation of, "Quinn, I'm so sorry!" Rachel immediately stood up, tilting her head down to the floor as a sign of respect to Cassandra. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel, despite her sister running towards her.

Cassandra stood Quinn up, hugging her, "I'm so sorry. Brody held me back... he didn't want father to hit me..." She said, holding Quinn's chin and inspecting her wound. Quinn finally looked at Cassandra.

"I'm okay." She said calmly.

"You're bleeding." Cassandra took a handkerchief from her dress pocket, gently blotting Quinn's cheek. Quinn looked over just quick enough to see Rachel walk out. She wanted to scream and run after her, afraid of losing her, but something held her back. She stayed silent while Cassandra tended to her wound, and for the rest of the night she lay in silence.

* * *

When Cassandra eventually left, Quinn closed her eyes and thought about Rachel. Why hadn't she known before? She had seen her around, collecting laundry and dusting the castle. She had even been in the same room as her, talking with her and smiling at her. Quinn felt warm inside, a ball of excitement twisting in her stomach. She found herself talking openly to Rachel, as if she were right there with her.

"Why did you leave?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and responded simply, 'Because your sister would have thought it odd if I stayed.'

Quinn was a bit surprised to get a reply. She thought she was imagining it, but Rachel added, 'No, this is real. We can talk to each other like this. We're soul mates, remember?' she teased.

"I don't remember Cassy telling me she could talk to Brody like this." Quinn commented softly.

'Not everyone can, but we're special.'

Quinn was comforted by Rachel's smooth voice and soft laughter floating around in her head.

'I saw him hurting you. I will not let that ever happen again.' Rachel said very seriously.

Quinn opened her eyes, staring up at the top of the canopy over her bed. She could still feel Rachel though, right there with her.

'I have to go, Quinn. Annabelle is here. Sleep well.'

Panic snapped through Quinn like a lightning bolt, and suddenly Rachel was gone. She couldn't feel her anymore.

Quinn turned on her side, hugging her pillow. Thoughts flooded her mind, wondering what her parents would ever do if they found out her Dominant was one of their servants. They would probably have her killed. As soon as she thought it, her heart started beating against her lungs, making them spasm and cut off her air. Quinn gasped, her entire body shaking. The fear came flooding into her mind, closing around her. She couldn't ever let that happen, not to Rachel. Quinn started to cry, gasping for air.

Seconds later she felt someone crawl into her bed and hold her. At first she thought it was Rachel, which soothed her instantly, but she smelled the familiar lavender perfume of her sister.

"Shh, my darling." Cassandra whispered, stroking Quinn's hair. "Just breathe. Concentrate on breathing, on the air around you." Cassandra soothed Quinn until she was calm. Quinn turned and snuggled into Cassandra's arms, still lightly crying.

"Good girl, no more tears." Cassandra stroked Quinn's tears away.

"I'm scared." Quinn whispered. She was. She didn't know what to think. The night had been overwhelming.

"I'll stay right here with you. Nobody's going to hurt you. I won't leave you again." Cassandra whispered, kissing Quinn's hair and forehead.

Quinn took a deep breath, eventually falling asleep to a very simple thought. _Rachel_.

* * *

**Are any of you still confused about Cassandra and Brody? Cassandra is a Dominant, Brody is her soul mate (and therefore submissive). Fabrays marry their soul mates, and are then "assigned" another Dominant for the sole purpose of making babies. When two Dominants make a baby, the baby has almost a 99.9% chance of being Dominant (think of it like genetics). Hence the whole reason why Quinn is so very special. Anyway, if you're still confused then you need to just hang in there. I haven't introduced Cassandra's baby-making partner yet.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
